enderverseimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperium Chronicles
Creation of Worlds - 8,200 Atronus and Iphenon were born from the essence of cosmos, they created two planets called Enderverse and Netherworld. At around year 4,000, they created Earthon. Approximately 1,000 years later, they decided to link Enderverse and Netherworld as an experiment whether or not the two races could co-exist. To achieve the goal, Iphenon created portals on both planets as bridges. A century passed, Voiders (the inhabitants of Enderverse) and Netharians (the inhabitants of Netherworld) discovered the portals and traveled to each other's territory. As soon as the two races made contact, they broke out a war to defend their own turf. The experiment went terribly wrong, as a result Atronus and Iphenon sealed the portals. At around year 7,000, Atronus and Iphenon created Xenos, Amodeus and Arianna to watch over Enderverse, Netherworld and Earthon respectively. They also created Skydrenix as a heaven for the deceased. Souls of Skydrenix only worshipped Atronus as their God. Driven by resent, Iphenon carried out an assassination of Atronus in 8,200. Atronus used a proportion of his power and turned Iphenon into liquid. He separated the liquid into three containers to equally divide her powers into three. He labeled them Emptiness, Ebullience and Submergence. He disposed Emptiness, Ebullience and Submergence to Enderverse, Netherworld and Earthon respectively lest the liquids would be gathered, which would resurrect Iphenon. Around 10,000, Xeno, Amodeus and Arianna finished creating three Dragons, named Indrius, Ethrael and Calgar. Indrius was appointed to guard Emptiness; Ethrael was appointed to guard Ebullience; Calgar was appointed to guard Submergence. To restrict their actions, Atronus created another Dragon, Sanctus to ensure the other Dragons would guard their liquid even if it would cost their lives. Liquids - 64,996 In between year 10,000 and 20,000, the 1st Ruler of Enderverse, Omora Lordos went on a hunt for entertainment. During his hunt, he encountered Indrius who was guarding Emptiness. He defeated Indrius easily, consequently it acknowledged his strength and handed the liquid to him. However, Indrius's action contradicted its purpose, Sanctus decimated Indrius as a punishment. Omora claimed Emptiness as a family treasure afterwards, and his descendants had the responsibility to protect it. At around year 30,000 on Earthon, Submergence was acquired by an unnamed adventurer upon slaying Calgar. The adventurer sold the liquid to the black market. A terrorist turned the container of Submergence into a spray to create a havoc in a kingdom of Earthon, Aria. Whomever sprayed was granted an instant death. The terrorist was defeated shortly after the attack with the help of White Ordinance, and Submergence was given to the royals. Rise of Vargon 64,985-64,997 As of 64,985 on Earthon, the founder of Vargon, Lex Vaeron made a pact with Edwin Galloway through the mouth of Lex's lieutenant, Yuna Celeste. Lex promised to let him be the ruler of Earthon, as long as he could help Lex acquire Submergence from Aria. They schemed to station Netharian troops in the Chasmaton army as soon as Edwin became the king, so that they could conquer Aria. However, Edwin was killed in a joust duel by Helix Cornelius in 64,998 before the coronation could take place, which delayed the attack on Aria. In 64,990, a lieutenant of Lex, Aeon Versei traveled from Netherworld to Earthon. He liberated an imprisoned serial killer who went by the name Arc Neron, but in return he had to serve Lex for eternity. Arc accepted the offer and was brought to Netherworld, he was later on appointed to be the tactician of Vargon. In 64,997, Lex tamed Ethrael on Netherworld and acquired Ebullience, he transformed Ethrael into a small phoenix-like creature to hide from Sanctus. Due to Ethrael's sudden disappearance, Sanctus misapprehended that Ethrael died protecting Ebullience, so it did not punish Ethrael. Fall of Proscidion 65,000 Lex launched the campaign of deriving Emptiness from the Castle of Proscidion. Whilst the attack on Proscidion, the 6th Ruler of Enderverse, Tarion Lordos appointed his crowned son, Ender Lordos to carry Emptiness and flee to Earthon along with two random soldiers, Tom and Skylar Kaisel. Ender, Tom and Skylar barely escaped through the portal. Thereupon, Tarion destroyed the portal behind them, preventing Vargon from obtaining Emptiness. Enraged, Lex held Tarion as a prisoner and launched the delayed attack on Earthon, in pursuit of Emptiness and Submergence. Recruitment 65,000 Ender, Tom and Skylar found themselves in the middle of a forest in Earthon. Skylar suggested to head to the closest kingdom for protection, which happened to be Aria. Ender and Tom agreed with her idea and traveled to Aria right away. Meanwhile, Arc Neron traveled away from Netherworld to go on a scout mission to a Kingdom of Earthon, Chasmaton. He hired Sicarius Clair who was infamous for killing government officials in the blink of an eye, breaking out of jail and protesting against a king. Arc told him to head to Aria, assassinate Ender and retrieve Emptiness. Few hours later, Ender, Tom and Skylar arrived in Aria. They stumbled upon a carnival in the vicinity of the entrance. To brighten up the mood, they attended the carnival and played some games. Ender participated in a lucky draw and won the jackpot. He was rewarded with a large sum of money. After the carnival, they believed it was time to find a place to sleep in. They stumbled upon a motel, they booked their rooms with the jackpot prize. At midnight, Ender was attacked by Sicarius by surprise. Ender managed to negotiate and bribe him with large sums of money which was acquired from a jackpot in a carnival. Sicarius agreed to ally him as long as he was given substantial amount of money regularly. The next day, Ender bumped into Red Sernon who was carrying a box of robotic parts that resembled the technology of Proscidion. Intrigued, Ender, Tom, Skylar and Sicarius decided to follow Red into an auction house. Red made a presentation on his latest invention, which he managed to impress the majority of the audience. To grab his attention, Ender bidded with an incredibly high price, and won at the end. After the auction, Ender spoke with Red about Vargon, and his knowledge in technology would be a great support. Red believed the wars Vargon caused may pose a threat to his ancestors, which might cause his existence to be erased. Red agreed to defeat Vargon by joining Ender's alliance. In less than no time, Ender remembered that there was once a legendary swordsman who went by the alias Knightmare. He believed his proficiency in swordsmanship would bring great benefits to the alliance. Consequently, he asked Red the details of the man. Red revealed the real name of Knightmare was Helix Cornelius, he also stated that Helix was a member White Ordinance, but he did not know where he currently was. Despite Helix's eminence, Tom, Skylar and Sicarius disagreed to enlist him as an ally. Tom and Skylar were frightened by his nickname, and Sicarius was an outlaw. Notwithstanding the majority's disagreement, Ender decided to look for him regardless. They queried Helix's colleagues to ask for his whereabouts. After 2 hours of tracking, he was found in a florist shop. Upon engaging with him, Ender, Tom and Skylar were slightly taken aback by his friendliness, and was skeptical about him being the one they were looking for. Ender told him Proscidion was in danger and he needed his aid. For the sake of Tarion, Helix agreed to help Ender. Ender studied his roster, and realized the alliance only had one sorcerer (Skylar). Red suggested to recruit a superior wizard, Veklar Draestus to their team, and they proceeded to his tower. Veklar refused to leave the royals, however he suggested a promising associate of his, who went by the name Warren Rayes. Warren was found in his house somewhere close to the shore, they invited him to the alliance. Warren thought it would be a fine opportunity to learn the characteristics of the Netherworld. To broaden his horizon, he accepted the offer. Aria Crisis 65,000 Two days later, Arc sneaked into the castle of Aria and kidnapped the King of Aria, Hadrian Colton Alaris. Along with the stealth mission, he found Submergence in the kingdom vault and returned to the Vargon headquarters. Coincidentally, the Prince of Aria, Harold Alaris was reported missing as well. Arians did not know Vargon was guilty of the disappearance of Hadrian, and assumed both of their disappearances were tied together. Without a ruler, the society of Aria turned to a complete chaos. Meanwhile, all other kingdoms of Earthon were under attack by the Vargon brigade, including Chasmaton, which made Aria the last source of resistance. Vargon launched multiple attacks on Aria. Due to the massive amount of military forces on both sides, Vargon could not push inward, while Arians couldn't exit the city. Eventually, Netharians set up tremendous amount of outposts surrounding Aria, awaiting for their defense to fall apart. Guild Era 65,000 With the absence of a ruler, parties began to debate about whomever suited to be the next ruler of Aria. Guilds began to take form as to propagate their next ideal ruler of Aria. Among the conflicting guilds, Total Annihilation received the most support and became the most influential guild in Aria. The majority of Arians believed the leader, Snow Jenkins would be the most appropriate Ruler of Aria, and following his lead would defeat Vargon. Lex Vaeron disclosed to Arians that Hadrian was kidnapped by him. Furthermore, he projected the execution of Hadrian before the eyes of Arians. His death enraged Arians. Arians quickly formed a gigantic militia group. The militia sortied out of the garrison, and launched a massacre of Netharians. In less than no time, the militia destroyed all outposts around Aria, and went on a war to reclaim Chasmaton with the help of Imperium.